First Kisses
by Littleshopofaudrey
Summary: Audrey and Seymour talk about their first kisses.


It had been just three days since Audrey and Seymour escaped to somewhere that's green and never looked back. They were both equally thrilled that Skid Row was now just a thing of the past, a distant memory.

Seymour hadn't started a new job yet, instead opting to spend as many days as possible enjoying newly-wedded bliss with his wife, Audrey Krelborn. He loved saying that.

This morning, like every other morning in the past three days, Seymour woke with Audrey in his arms, tracing little circles on his chest with her perfectly manicured fingernails. He smiled and sleepily kissed her head to signal that he was awake. She looked up at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, smiling back at him. She then pulled him a little closer and continued to enjoy their morning snuggle ritual.

Seymour was still a little giddy about that kiss. While it was still early days, he was so sure that this feeling would never go away. Every time she kissed him, every time she held his hand, every time she said his name felt like the first time.

"Audrey, what was your first kiss like?" He wondered aloud, she was always fairly, and understandably, hesitant to talk about her past, especially her past with men. But he wanted to know everything about her, nothing would ever make him doubt that she was the most wonderful person who ever existed.

Thankfully, she didn't react too badly. There was no tensing in his arms, no subtly wiping away tears. She let out a small laugh. "My first kiss? Oh...I suppose it wasn't too bad, all things considered." He shuddered at that thought. "You know, Daddy left early so I never saw Mama kiss him, or anyone for that matter. I'd only ever seen Ricky kiss Lucy and they were only little pecks on the mouth."

Seymour loved that Audrey was really starting to come out of her she'll with him, she was already much more chatty than she'd been during their time in Skid Row. Probably because men were always telling her to be quiet, but not Seymour. He could listen to her talk for hours.

"Anyway," she continued, "one of the boys in the class above me, Christopher Martin, had asked if we could meet after school so he could kiss me. Gosh, I was so nervous and excited, all for one quick kiss on the mouth. But can you blame me? I was only 13!" Seymour laughed in response to Audrey's cohesive rambling and giggling. "So, we met behind the nurse's office after school and I was all ready. Next thing I knew…" She had to take a pause because she was laughing so hard. "Next thing I knew, he put his tongue in my mouth!" Seymour found it so endearing the way she whispered the word "tongue" but he couldn't get too hung up on that, he was laughing so hard at her contagious giggle that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"What did you do?!" He asked between breathless chuckles.

"I just stood there, I didn't know what to do! I thought it was so disgusting!" She wiped her tear-stained cheeks then did the same to Seymour. "Oh, I'll never forget how shocked I was."

Seymour started to regain control of his breathing. "Did you guys end up dating?" He asked, not with a jealous mindset, he was just genuinely curious about Audrey's life.

Audrey let out a small chuckle, a little sadder this time. "Oh, no. He ended up telling all of his friends about it which, in turn, got passed around the entire school. I spent almost a year after that having boys, some I'd never even had a conversation with, coming up to me and asking if I'd meet them behind the nurse's office. So, I did. They'd come, kiss me and then pretend like I never existed. Countless boys for an entire year. I wish it had stopped there…" She began to trail off and Seymour could tell how heartbroken she was. She'd been through so much, more than he'd probably ever know.

"Do you wanna know about my first kiss?" He found it best to change the subject, cheer her up, whenever she felt like that.

She immediately perked up. "Yes!"

He kissed the top of her head and she shot up, looking deep into his eyes. "Well...it was with an incredibly beautiful woman. In fact, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She furrowed her brows a little, a mixture of confusion and hurt brewed inside of her. "She was pretty upset and I hated to see her cry so I did my best to cheer her up, I always liked doing that. Piece by piece, I put her back together and made her realize her worth. Long story short, we ended up on the top of this desolate, but somehow incredibly romantic, fire escape."

That's when she clicked. She was his very first kiss? She knew he hadn't had much experience in the intimate department but not even a kiss? She would never be able to understand how girls overlooked Seymour as much as they did. What's not to love? He was kind, he was generous, he was such a cutie.

He didn't break eye contact with her and instead reached out for hands, taking them in his. "It was a kiss I had waited over two decades for but it was worth every second. Not to mention, it was with my soul mate."

Audrey's eyes began to brim with tears. In a way, she thought of that moment as her first kiss, too. Well, her first kiss with someone who truly cared for her.

"It really was a great first kiss." He reminisced. "However, she used way too much tongue!"

"Seymour!" They both fell into a fit of laughter and, in the midst of it, Seymour had rolled on top of her. As their laughter died down, they took in the moment, both romantic and sensual. She gently touched his cheek and gave him a soft, tentative kiss. "Was that better?" She teased.

"Hmm, you wanna try again? Practice makes perfect." And on that morning, like every other morning for the past three days, they spent nearly an hour in bed together, simply kissing.


End file.
